coeur blessé
by lillysatine
Summary: Les sentiments de Chloé.PeteChloé mais mention de ClarkLex


Titre : Cœur blessé

Auteur : Satine

Genre: hétéro et un tout petit peu de slash

Disclaimer : Les persos de cette série ne m'appartiennent pas et la chanson crying in the rain est la propriété du groupe A-HA

Résumé : Les sentiments de Chloé

Notes :

-Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire sur Chloé qui est mon perso féminin favori dans Smallville (c'est pas ma faute si je trouve Lana trop superficielle. Aie les fans, ne me tapez pas !) et c'est enfin chose faite avec cette petite histoire. J'espère que vous l'aimerez !

-J'étais en train d'écouter un cd en écrivant cette histoire et je suis tombée sur cette chanson de A-HA et autant les paroles ne correspondent pas vraiment, autant j'ai trouvé que le sens général était parfait pour décrire les sentiments de Chloé. J'ai donc inséré les paroles dans mon histoire. J'espère que ça colle !

-Je suis une mega shipper du couple Chloé/Pete ainsi que de celui Clark/Lex, donc si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé, ne lisez pas cette histoire !

-Toutes les erreurs qu'il peut y avoir sont de mon fait.

-Cette histoire est comme d'habitude dédiée à toutes les personnes qui aiment ce que j'écris. Merci à tous !

Bonne lecture !

_**COEUR BLESSE  
**_

Chloé tomba amoureuse de lui la première fois qu'elle le vit. Comment aurait-elle pu ne pas succomber au charme d'un Clark Kent de treize ans ? Il était tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé en secret. Un grand brun aux yeux verts, un sourire à faire fondre la glace mais surtout une gentillesse désarmante la firent succomber dès l'instant où Pete, le garçon qu'elle venait juste de rencontrer dès son arrivée à Smallville, lui présenta son meilleur ami.

La jeune fille n'avait jamais voulu croire à l'amour. Après avoir vu son père dévasté par l'abandon de sa mère, Chloé s'était juré de ne jamais aimer. L'amour, ça ne vous apportait que de la souffrance. Et autant elle aimait son père qui était tout ce qui lui restait au monde, autant elle ne voulait pas être dans la même situation que lui à l'annonce du départ de sa femme. Gabe avait été anéanti et Chloé n'avait jamais pardonné à sa mère d'avoir fait ça à son père. Elle s'était alors fait la promesse de ne jamais l'abandonner et d'être toujours là pour lui. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait accepté de quitter Metropolis et de suivre ce dernier à Smallville où Gabe venait d'être nommé directeur général d'une des filiales de LuthorCorp.

Elle avait quitté sans regrets la grande ville qui lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs et avait rapidement trouvé ses marques dans la petite ville. Elle aimait la campagne et s'était vite familiarisé avec cette nouvelle vie.

Et puis, son adaptation avait été facilitée par le fait que dès le premier jour, elle avait rencontré celui qui allait devenir un de ses plus grands amis, Pete Ross.

Chloé était en train de se balader dans Smallville afin de se familiariser avec son nouvel environnement quand deux adolescents l'avaient abordé et avaient commencé à la draguer. Elle avait été ferme et avait poliment mais sèchement décliné leur invitation à venir boire un café avec eux. Malheureusement, les deux garçons n'avaient pas trop apprécié son refus et avaient commencé à l'insulter. Chloé n'était pas peureuse mais toute seule dans une ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle avait senti la peur arriver. Heureusement pour elle, une voix s'était alors élevée pour demander ce qui se passait. La jeune fille avait tourné la tête et avait vu un jeune garçon noir d'environ son âge. A la vue de ce dernier, les deux adolescents étaient partis sans demander leur reste. Chloé avait été tellement soulagé qu'elle s'était jetée dans les bras de son sauveur avant de se dégager, l'air gêné. Qu'allait-il penser d'elle ? Qu'elle mauvaise impression allait-elle donner à celui qui venait de lui sauver la vie ? Mais ce dernier lui avait jeté un regard amusé et s'était présenté. Il s'appelait Pete Ross. Et il lui avait expliqué que si les deux voyous qui l'avaient embêtée étaient partis aussi vite, c'est car sa mère qui était juge les avaient placés sous contrôle judiciaire. Ils n'avaient donc pas intérêt à être pris en train de commettre une nouvelle infraction.

Elle se sentit tout de suite à l'aise avec Pete. Il était si gentil d'être venu à son secours. Et ce sentiment augmenta lorsqu'il lui proposa de venir prendre un café avec lui, pour qu'elle se remette de ses émotions. Au début, Chloé refusa car elle ne voulait pas le déranger mais il lui expliqua qu'il avait rendez-vous avec un de ses amis. Et que ça serait la parfaite occasion pour elle de rencontrer d'autres personnes. Elle accepta alors avec reconnaissance. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle rencontra Clark Kent et eut le coup de foudre.

Les trois devinrent rapidement les meilleurs amis du monde et partageaient tout, le bon comme le moins bon.

Chloé était sur un petit nuage. Elle était heureuse d'avoir deux merveilleux amis comme Pete et Clark et même si elle rêvait de plus avec Clark, pour l'instant la situation lui convenait.

De plus, son rêve étant de devenir journaliste, elle avait réussi à convaincre le principal Kwan de créer le journal du lycée. Elle était donc désormais la rédactrice en chef de La Torche. Et comble de bonheur pour elle, Clark venait souvent lui donner un coup de main. Elle pouvait donc l'avoir pour elle toute seule encore quelques instants en plus dans la journée.

La vie ne pouvait être plus belle.

Mais un nuage vint rapidement ternir ce bonheur idyllique en la personne de Lana Lang.

Chloé avait fait rapidement la connaissance de la fille la plus populaire du lycée mais n'y avait pas attaché la moindre importance. Les deux jeunes filles appartenaient à deux sphères différentes et n'avaient pas la moindre chance de devenir amies.

Cependant, le destin avait d'autres plans.

Et bientôt, on vit de plus en plus souvent Lana être avec les trois amis et surtout, se rapprocher dangereusement de Clark.

Pour Chloé, ce rapprochement fut ressenti comme une énorme souffrance car voir le garçon qu'elle aimait complètement amoureux d'une autre fille lui brisa le cœur. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du s'en douter car voir son ami ne parler que de Lana ou être complètement subjugué par elle voulait bien dire ce que ça voulait dire.

Mais Chloé savait que son cœur était sauf tant que Lana restait l'inaccessible princesse.

Or, quand cette dernière descendit de ses hauteurs, Chloé sut qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance.

Et elle se résolut à souffrir en silence, à faire taire son cœur et à paraître joyeuse alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de hurler sa peine quand Clark parlait de Lana ou passait du temps avec elle.

I'll never let you see  
The way my broken heart is hurting me  
I've got my pride and I know how to hide  
All the sorrow and pain  
I'll do my crying in the rain

La seule chose qui consolait Chloé était le fait que même si Lana était proche de Clark, la pom-pom girl sortait avec Whitney Fordman. C'était égoiste de la part de Chloé car elle devrait ne souhaiter que le bonheur de Clark et si ce dernier le trouvait avec Lana, alors elle devrait être heureuse pour lui. Mais celui qui a dit ça n'a jamais aimé ou alors pas véritablement car voir la personne que l'on aime dans les bras d'un ou d'une autre ne vous remplit pas de joie et vous donne plutôt envie d'hurler au monde votre désespoir et votre souffrance.

Chloé souffrait mais elle avait Pete et ce dernier était d'un grand réconfort pour elle. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses sentiments pour Clark mais il semblait toujours savoir quand elle était triste ou quand elle était déprimée à cause de Lana et de Clark. Il essayait alors de lui remonter le moral et arrivait toujours à lui faire oublier ses soucis grâce à son humour et à sa bonne humeur. Pete était un véritable ami et elle était vraiment contente de l'avoir dans sa vie.

Quand Lex Luthor débarqua à Smallville et devint rapidement le meilleur ami de Clark, Chloé ressentit des émotions contradictoires. D'un côté, elle était soulagée de voir les deux amis passer le plus clair de leur temps ensemble car cela voulait dire que Lana et Clark se voyaient moins. Mais d'un autre côté, Chloé ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir jalouse de tout ce temps que Lex et Clark passaient ensemble. Elle aurait aimé que ce temps, Clark le passe avec elle mais elle ne pouvait lui demander. Après tout, elle n'était que son amie et même si les deux adolescents étaient très proches, elle n'avait pas le droit de lui demander ça. Alors elle prenait le maximum de temps avec Clark qu'elle pouvait. Ce n'était pas beaucoup car entre Lana, Lex, Pete, ses travaux à la ferme et tout un tas d'autres choses dont il ne voulait jamais parler, Clark était très occupé. Mais Chloé s'en contentait même si ça faisait mal d'être reléguée à un plan inférieur dans le cœur de celui qu'elle aimait.

If I wait for cloudy skies  
You won't know the rain from the tears in my eyes  
You'll never know that I still love you  
So though the heartaches remain  
I'll do my crying in the rain

Quand Whitney s'engagea dans les marines et quitta Lana, Chloé sentit la menace. Lana était désormais libre et Clark avait le champ libre pour conquérir le cœur de la belle dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps. Et Chloé savait que s'il avait le courage de demander à Lana de sortir avec lui, celle-ci n'hésiterait pas et accepterait. Car même si elle le niait, Chloé avait bien vu la manière dont Lana regardait Clark. C'était un regard qu'elle connaissait bien pour la simple raison que c'était le même que le sien quand elle regardait elle aussi Clark.

Mais curieusement, Clark ne tenta pas sa chance avec Lana. Les deux étaient toujours très proches mais alors que la jeune fille s'impatientait, Clark semblait content de la situation et de n'avoir Lana que comme amie. Comme s'il s'était résolu à ce qu'elle ne le voit jamais que comme un simple camarade. Chloé ne voulait pas espérer que Clark ait finalement oublié Lana et qu'elle puisse ainsi avoir sa chance enfin avec son ami mais les faits étaient là. Lana était libre et Clark ne tentait rien.

Alors Chloé décida de mener son enquête. Après tout, elle était journaliste et même si les faits ne mentaient pas, elle voulait en avoir le cœur net et voulaient des preuves sur lesquelles s'appuyer.

Première chose à faire, confronter Clark. Elle était son amie et même s'il lui avait souvent dit de ne pas s'occuper de sa vie privée, elle voulait savoir s'il allait bien.Oui, ce n'était que la simple inquiétude d'une amie envers un autre.

Elle se rendit donc chez les Kent et constata que la ferme était vide. Elle se rappela que Clark lui avait dit que ses parents étaient à Metropolis pour la journée. Parfait, ils ne seraient pas dérangés. Elle se dirigea vers la grange où elle savait que Clark serait. C'était sa forteresse de la solitude et son ami y passait le plus clair de son temps.

Elle s'approcha doucement et entendit des voix. Elle fronça les sourcils. Clark n'était pas seul. Avec qui pouvait-il être, elle n'avait vu aucune voiture. Elle pria pour que ce ne soit pas Lana. Elle avança sur la pointe des pieds et passa la tête prudemment par les escaliers. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant un crâne chauve. C'était Lex.

Ce dernier était assis sur le canapé et Clark était à côté de lui. Ils étaient en train de discuter à voix basse.

Chloé s'apprêtait à faire connaître sa présence quand elle se figea.

Clark venait de se pencher vers Lex et regardant ce dernier droit dans les yeux, il lui murmura assez fort pour que Chloé puisse comprendre ce qu'il dit.

-Je t'aime Lex.

Chloé vit alors ce dernier sourire comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. C'était un sourire rempli d'amour, de tendresse, de confiance et de dévotion. Un sourire qu'elle avait seulement vu sur le visage de personnes éperdument amoureuses l'une de l'autre. Son père avait eu le même genre de sourire quand sa mère était encore présente dans leur vie.

-Je t'aime aussi Clark, pour toujours, entendit-elle Lex répondre avant de prendre les lèvres de Clark dans un baiser passionné.

Chloé ne put en supporter davantage et s'enfuit de la grange tout en veillant à ne pas faire de bruit.

Ses larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues et jamais elle n'avait eu aussi mal.

Elle avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui ouvrir la poitrine et de lui enlever son cœur à mains nues tellement ça faisait mal. Et il y avait cette douloureuse sensation de vide immense qui s'était répandu dans tout son corps.

Lana avait toujours été un rêve pour Clark et jamais une véritable menace jusqu'au départ de Whitney. Et quand le jeune homme n'avait alors rien fait, Chloé s'était permis d'espérer que Clark la regarderait enfin. Mais après ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais le bonheur d'être la petite amie de Clark. Ce dernier ne l'aimerait jamais. Il aimait Lex et ce dernier l'aimait. Elle ne serait jamais rien d'autre que la bonne copine. C'était tout. Elle ne pouvait même pas se permettre de croire qu'un jour, Lex et Clark se sépareraient.Elle avait bien vu sur leur visage que leur amour était sincère et qu'il était né pour durer.

Les larmes redoublèrent. Au moins maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi Clark n'avait rien tenté avec Lana. Il était tout simplement tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

Raindrops falling from heaven  
Will never wash away my misery  
But since we're not together  
I'll wait for stormy weather  
To hide these tears I hope you'll never see

Elle n'arrivait peut-être pas à la cheville de Lana en ce qui concernait les sentiments de Clark mais cette dernière n'arrivait même pas au petit doigt de pied de Lex, songea t'elle avec une certaine satisfaction perverse à l'idée qu'au moins mademoiselle populaire n'aurait pas ce qu'elle désirait.

Pendant un instant, Chloé détesta Lex. Il avait déjà tellement de choses que les autres n'avaient pas, de l'argent, des belles voitures, une belle maison…Alors pourquoi venait-il lui prendre la seule chose qu'elle avait jamais désiré, à savoir l'amour de Clark ?

Elle soupira. Elle était injuste.Elle savait que même si Lex Luthor avait tout ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas un homme heureux du fait de la tyrannie de son père Lionel Luthor. Et quelque part, Chloé ne pouvait s'empêcher de le plaindre car vivre dans cette famille, c'était de la survie.

Elle essuya ses larmes du revers de la main et constata que perdu dans sa douleur et sa peine, elle avait marché au hasard et était arrivé devant la maison de Pete. Elle sourit faiblement. Elle avait bien besoin de voir son ami.

Elle frappa à la porte et Pete vint lui ouvrir aussitôt.

Il vit tout de suite son visage rougi par les larmes et sans un mot, la fit entrer et la mena dans sa chambre.

-Chloé, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Sa voix était pleine de sollicitude et d'inquiétude. Et devant cette gentillesse, les pleurs de la jeune fille redoublèrent.

Sans un mot, Pete la prit dans ses bras et la tint serrée fort tandis qu'elle pleurait.

-Chut, calme-toi, chut….lui murmura t'il en lui faisant des gestes circulaires dans le dos pour la calmer.

Finalement, ses pleurs cessèrent et Chloé s'écarta un peu honteuse de s'être laisser allée comme ça.

-Désolée,dit-ele tout bas en refusant de regarder son ami.

Pete lui mit la main sur le menton et la forçant à le regarder, il répondit.

-Ne t'excuse jamais d'être triste. Tu as le droit comme tout le monde de ne pas te sentir en forme et d'avoir des moments de cafard. C'est pour ça que les amis existent tu sais ! Pour consoler les gens que l'on aime qui sont tristes.

Chloé sourit malgré elle.

-Merci d'être là pour moi.

-Toujours Chloé. Tu veux me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer et s'assit sur le lit. Pete s'assit à côté d'elle.

-C'est Clark. Je l'ai vu avec Lex et ils…Ils s'embrassaient. Ca m'a fait mal car tous mes rêves se sont écroulés. Lana n'avait jamais été vraiment une menace car c'était plus un rêve mais là, c'est sérieux. Ils s'aiment et ça fait si mal de le voir heureux avec un autre…

-Je suis désolé Chloé, répondit Pete en posant la main sur l'épaule de son amie. Mais je ne peux pas dire que je suis surpris. Je n'ai jamais aimé les Luthor pour ce qu'ils ont fait à ma famille mais je savais que Clark tenait à Lex. Alors j'ai accepté leur relation tout en étant jaloux du temps qu'ils passaient ensemble car Lex me volait mon meilleur ami. Et puis j'ai commencé à notifier les regards et leurs gestes et j'ai compris qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Je n'étais pas certain mais après ce que tu viens de me dire,j'ai la confirmation. Oh Chloé, je voudrais tant trouver les mots pour te remonter le moral mais je sais qu'il n'en existe pas. Tu as mal et les voir ensemble et être heureux te fera encore plus mal mais laisse faire le temps et un jour, ta peine s'estompera et tu aimeras à nouveau. Tu guériras de ce chagrin car on guérit tous un jour mais tu ne pourras pas oublier totalement car on n'oublie jamais.

Chloé posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Merci Pete, tu es un vrai ami. Tu sais toujours trouver les mots justes pour me remonter le moral. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. J'ai déjà moins mal. La blessure est encore vive et le sera encore longtemps mais tu y as mis un peu de baume et je t'en remercie.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent silencieux un moment puis Chloé reprit la parole.

-Je ne veux pas être indiscrète mais tu as l'air d'avoir connu les affres d'un chagrin d'amour pour en parler comme tu le fais.

Elle entendit son ami soupirer.

-Tu as raison Chloé. J'ai connu moi aussi un chagrin d'amour. Je suis tombé amoureux il y a deux ans de la plus belle fille de Smallville. Malheureusement, elle n'avait d' yeux que pour un autre que moi. Alors j'ai voulu l'oublier en laissant faire le temps. Je suis sorti avec d'autres filles et la douleur a fini par disparaître progressivement. Elle est toujours présente et elle ne s'en ira sans doute jamais mais j'ai moins mal. J'aime toujours cette fille mais je ne peux la forcer à m'aimer. Et aujourd'hui, je suis content d'être seulement son ami. Je suis là quand elle a besoin de moi et je ne souhaite que son bonheur même si je sais que quand elle rencontrera l'homme de sa vie, j'aurais quand même mal.

Chloé était perplexe. Elle ne voyait pas du tout de qui son ami pouvait parler. Elle le connaissait depuis deux ans et elle ne l'avait jamais vu pourtant avec une amie proche à part elle.

Elle comprit en un instant.

-Oh mon Dieu…

Elle se tourna vers son ami.

-Pete, je…

Mais ce dernier la coupa en lui mettant un doigt sur les lèvres.

-Oui Chloé, c'est toi dont je parle. Je t'ai aimé dès le premier jour où je t'ai vu. Mais tu n'avais d'yeux que pour Clark alors je me suis tu. Comme je t'ai dit, j'ai souffert mais aujourd'hui, cette douleur est moins vive et je suis content d'être simplement ton ami. Je serais toujours là pour toi, ne l'oublie jamais.

Jamais Chloé ne s'était sentie aussi mal. Elle avait été si aveugle. Perdu dans ses sentiments pour Clark, elle n'avait pas vu ceux de Pete et l'avait fait souffrir.

Elle éclata en sanglots.

-Je suis désolée…

Pete la prit à nouveau dans ses bras.

-Ne t'excuse pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir…

-Mais je t'ai fait souffrir…

Pete ne répondit pas et la serra plus fort.

Au bout d'un moment, ses larmes se tarirent et il y eut un silence gêné.

Chloé se leva.

-Je ferais mieux de renter chez moi ou mon père va s'inquiéter.

Pete se leva.

-Je te raccompagne ?

-Non, tu es gentil mais je dois réfléchir à certaines choses et je dois être seule tu comprends ?

Pete acquiesça.

-Je t'appelle vite,promis. Et merci d'avoir toujours été là pour moi malgré mon égoïsme.

Elle déposa un baiser léger sur sa joue et disparut.

Chloé ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle aimait Clark mais ce dernier aimait Lex. Et quant à Pete, il l'aimait mais elle n'avait jamais rien vu et l'avait ainsi fait souffrir. Elle aimait beaucoup ce dernier mais ne l'avait jamais vu comme un petit ami potentiel. Cela avait toujours été Clark et seulement Clark qu'elle aimait.

Elle soupira. Que devait-elle faire ? Une chose était certaine. Elle ne voulait pas rester à Smallville et voir tous les jours le bonheur de Clark et Lex. Ce serait trop douloureux. Et puis il y avait Pete. Sa confession avait donné une nouvelle perspective aux sentiments de la jeune fille et elle était encore plus perdue qu'avant.

Elle devait faire le point et pour cela, elle devait quitter Smallville. Elle pourrait aller à Metropolis quelques temps et faire son année scolaire là bas et puis, elle avait de la famille qui pourrait s'occuper d'elle. Et loin de Smallville et de ses habitants, elle pourrait faire le point.

Oui, c'était la solution. Elle rentra chez elle.

-Papa, tu es là? Je dois te parler de quelque chose de très important.

Un an plus tard…

Chloé descendit de voiture et posa le pied devant chez elle à Smallville pour la première fois depuis un an.

Rien n'avait changé. Il y avait toujours les fermes et les champs et pendant un instant, elle eut le sentiment de n'être jamais partie. Mais ce séjour loin d'ici lui avait fait du bien et lui avait permis de faire le point sur sa vie.

Dès qu'elle avait pris la décision de partir, elle en avait informé Clark par mail et Pete par téléphone. Elle leur avait expliqué qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir à certaines choses mais qu'elle reviendrait. Elle supposait que Clark n'avait rien compris et avait été blessé mais elle ne pouvait rester près de lui. Un jour, elle espérait qu'elle pourrait lui expliquer.

Quant à Pete, il avait été très compréhensif et avait compris parfaitement la situation. Chloé avait été si reconnaissante de cette acceptation qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui dire non quand ce dernier lui avait demandé s'il pouvait lui écrire. C'est ainsi qu'elle recevait régulièrement des nouvelles de ce qui se passait à Smallville. Elle en avait par son père mais Pete complétait le tableau.

Elle apprit ainsi que lorsque la nouvelle de la relation de Clark et Lex parvint aux oreilles des familles, cela eut l'effet d'une bombe. Lionel était tellement furieux qu'il menaça de déshériter son fils mais quand ce dernier lui annonça qu'il s'en fichait et que Clark était le plus important à ses yeux, il dut céder et accepter cette relation s'il ne voulait pas perdre son seul héritier.

Quant à Jonathan, il faillit avoir une attaque à l'idée que son fils soit amoureux d'un Luthor mais Martha lui dit que s'il n'acceptait pas Lex dans la famille et forçait ainsi Clark à choisir entre lui et Lex, leur fils choisirait toujours le jeune Luthor. Pour ne pas perdre son seul fils, Jonathan se résigna et d'après ce que Pete lui avait dit, les deux hommes étaient actuellement en assez bons termes car Jonathan appréciait énormément les efforts que faisait Lex pour gagner son respect.

Pete lui avait aussi annoncé que curieusement, la ville n'avait pas été trop choquée par la nouvelle. Certainement car Lex avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour être accepté à Smallville et car lui et Clark étaient vraiment très amoureux. Pete lui avait d'ailleurs dit à ce sujet qu'il avait entendu plein de vieilles mamies énoncer combien ils formaient un joli couple.

La seule à avoir été choqué avait été Lana qui n'avait certainement pas apprécié le fait que Clark lui préfère un homme. Mais seule contre tous, elle dut ravaler son amertume et désormais, elle passait hautaine quand elle voyait Clark ou Lex.

Chloé ferma les yeux et laissa le vent lui caresser le visage.

Elle avait changé et maintenant, elle pouvait entendre parler de Clark et Lex sans sentir son cœur se serrer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Les premiers mois, cela avait été dur mais maintenant, son cœur avait cicatrisé et quand elle pensait à Clark, un sentiment bien plus doux que l'amour entrait dans sa poitrine. Désormais elle ressentait pour lui une énorme tendresse mais l'amour avait disparu même si elle savait qu'elle ne l'oublierait jamais totalement. Pete avait eu raison.

A la mention de son ami, un sourire vient jouer sur ses lèvres.

Pete avait été tellement adorable avec elle. Il lui avait écrit pour lui donner des nouvelles de la ville mais à chaque fois, il prenait de ses nouvelles, demandait comment elle allait moralement et lui assurait que si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, que ce soit de parler ou d'avoir une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer pour pleurer, elle n'avait qu'à le dire et il accourrait à Metropolis.

A chaque fois qu'elle recevait de ses nouvelles, le cœur de Chloé battait un peu plus fort et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quels étaient ses véritables sentiments pour lui.

C'était son meilleur ami, la personne à qui elle pouvait tout dire sans crainte qu'il ne la juge.

Elle se sentait si bien avec lui, en totale sécurité et savait que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il saurait la protéger.

Il savait toujours la consoler quand elle était triste et la faire rire.

Il pensait toujours à elle dans n'importe quelle situation et elle appréciait la galanterie.

En un mot, elle tenait énormément à lui mais était-ce l'amour ? Et même si ça l'était, elle avait tellement peur de souffrir à nouveau…

Elle avait peut-être réglé le problème Clark mais de retour à Smallville, elle n'était pas plus avancée en ce qui concernait Pete.

-Chloé ?

La jeune fille leva la tête en entendant son prénom et fut surprise de voir l'objet de ses pensées se diriger vers elle.

-Pete, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu m'avais dit que tu rentrais aujourd'hui. Je ne voulais pas rater ça !Tu m'as tellement manqué Chloé, je suis si heureux de te voir…

Il lui sourit et en un instant la jeune fille comprit ses sentiments en voyant le sourire de Pete.

Elle l'aimait.

Elle sut aussi qu'il ne la blesserait jamais et qu'elle pouvait avoir totalement confiance en lui.

Son cœur se gonfla d'amour et de joie et s'approchant de son ami, elle l'enlaça tendrement.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi Pete. Je suis vraiment contente de te revoir et tu sais quoi, ce voyage m'a été très bénéfique car il m'a enfin permis de découvrir les véritables sentiments de mon cœur. Je t'aime Pete Ross. Je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir su plus tôt mais je te promets de tout faire pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Pour toute réponse, Pete l'enlaça à son tour et répondit.

-Je veux bien encore attendre tout ce temps si on arrive à la même conclusion. Je t'aime Chloé Sullivan et je suis tellement heureux que tu m'aimes aussi.

Il l'embrassa alors doucement et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la jeune fille se sentit en paix et heureuse de vivre.

Et en un instant, grâce à ce baiser, son cœur qui était mort à cause de l'indifférence de Clark revint à la vie grâce à l'amour de Pete.

Someday when my crying's done  
I'm gonna wear a smile and walk in the sun  
I may be a fool  
But till then, darling, you'll never see me complain  
I'll do my crying in the rain


End file.
